Falling to Pieces
by RenCyanide
Summary: After an unfortunate event in a pub, Law's relationship with Kid is strained. While on his way to Kid's ship, the stranger from earlier makes an unwanted appearance. After the encounter, Law is left a shell of his former self. Will Kid be able to get the old Law back? WNG: Non descriptive non-con, KidxLaw, yaoi, harsh language. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Heya, everyone. I finally have something going again! Sorry for taking such a long break. Anyway, this is once again a KidxLaw fiction, so if you don't like m/m stories, please turn back and find something different.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own One Piece or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story plot.

Warnings: Non descriptive non-con (in chapter 2), harsh language, m/m relationship, etc., etc.

Word Count: 1,599 (Really... One away from 1,600... -.- )

* * *

The moment the man stepped into the tavern, the atmosphere grew as thick as plaster. Law noticed that even the town drunk sobered up pretty quickly. The murderous aura emanating from the enigma was astonishing; he dared to go so far as to say the man's bloodlust was more apparent than Kid's. The other tavern patrons tucked into their booze, mumbling quietly to each other and avoided looking in the new comer's direction. Their reactions unnerved Law a bit, and in his cloudy state, he inched closer to his drinking partner. Kid was on his fifth mug and his already impressive ego was flying high with the help of the alcohol. Law gave Kid a disapproving look, well aware of how aggressive the redhead became when he was drunk. Maybe it would be a good idea to get him out of here before he realized there was some no-name stranger challenging his dominance.

It was just his luck that the man decided to sit in the seat next to Law at the bar. In an instinctual moment of self-preservation, Law pressed himself into Kid's side. Eustass looked down at the smaller man, then looked over Law's head at the stranger. Law practically watched Kid's thought process as it appeared on his face. First was confusion at why Law was so close, next was annoyance directed at whatever had scared the smaller man, then there was more confusion as he tried to place a name to the face of the newcomer, and finally blank indifference. Law breathed a small sigh of relief that Kid did not feel challenged by the man. The two pirates went back to their drinks, ignoring the rather built man a seat away from them and going about their meaningless 'conversation' (read: Trafalgar continued to talk about the new medical supplies he was supposed to pick up in town while Kid nodded and grunted at appropriate intervals).

Within an hour, the stranger began invading Law's personal space under the guise of being drunk. The doctor could tell the man was mostly faking, as he had been nursing the same mug of ale the entire time, and his actions weren't inebriated. At first it was just little, practically unnoticeable things, like reaching past Law to grab at the cloth napkins that were placed along the bar. Then he was leaning over without an excuse, acting as if he were swaying in his drunkenness. By the time a full hour had passed, the stranger's leg was plastered against Law's own. No matter how much Trafalgar pressed against Kid's side, he could not evade the unwanted contact. Law wasn't too freaked out by it. He had just thought the man had no sense of personal space; he had come across enough people like that (read: Luffy) to know some people were just naturally born that way.

Kid was getting progressively more annoyed as time went on; whether it was at Law for being too close in public, or at the stranger for being too close to _his_ Law, was anyone's guess. The younger pirate was visibly uncomfortable now, which meant that something was wrong. He had stopped blabbing about his medical equipment that had had him so excited earlier. When Kid finally looked over to figure out what was making Trafalgar so uncomfortable, his vision went red with anger.

The man's hand was casually sliding up his boyfriend's thigh.

Roaring in anger, Kid pushed himself away from the bar and tore Law out of his own seat. Startled by the sudden noise of outrage, the pub went silent immediately, and the molester was shocked out of his drunken act. Kid unconsciously pulled Law behind him as he confronted the bigger man.

Now that Law could get a good look at him, he could see how bad the man truly looked. His hair was beyond greasy, his face was covered in grime, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his clothes were torn and filthy. There was a wild look in his eyes, too, as if he couldn't believe Kid had ripped his 'toy' out of his hands, and that he meant to do something about it.

"What the hell is your problem?" the man demanded, rising to his feet in order to highlight the height difference between him and Kid. This pissed Kid off even more. Not only had someone touched his boyfriend, that someone was denying it and challenging his dominance.

"What's my problem? What the fuck's _your_ problem? You don't have any right to be touchin' him," he said, throwing his head back to indicate Law. The asshole, as Law now dubbed him, realizing he was caught, simply smirked at the pair.

"Well, then maybe your _girlfriend_ shouldn't be such a slut. He shouldn't go around allowing guys to touch if you're gonna turn around and fight about it." Law was appalled. For one, he took offence to being called a slut. Two, he hadn't necessarily let the bastard touch him. He hadn't thought anything of the touches before the hand had made its way to his thigh.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kid had the guy against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat and a knife from behind the bar floating menacingly in the air behind him. The other patrons of the pub were now knocking over tables and chairs in their haste to get out of the building. The bartender, though slightly terrified, looked more pissed about losing both his customers, and most likely the money they owed for their drinks.

Sending the poor man an apologetic smile, Law went over and used his _'girlish'_ strength to pull Kid off of the other man, but not before the red head sent a decent punch to the guy's face. He fished out the money he was going to use to pay for his medical supplies and left it on the counter for the bartender as compensation for the possible damage done to his shop, as well as to cover the other patrons' tabs. Medical equipment was expensive.

As soon as they left the bar, Kid stopped struggling against Law and the two walked in silence back to their shared hotel room. Law's crew was on an island off of Dressrosa, waiting for him, and Kid's crew were with him, just split into separate rooms. The captain always had a room to himself on the off chance that the Heart Pirates' captain would drop by for a visit.

When they reached their room, Kid was still seething, so Law left him alone in favor of taking a shower. By the time he got out, Kid had migrated from the small couch to the king sized bed. Law's travel bag was sitting atop the comforter, and looked to have been hastily packed. He tilted his head in question, but before he could voice his confusion, his bag was hurled at him. Kid was now standing and stalking towards him, looking even more furious than he had at the pub.

"Eustass, wha-," he began to say when he was cut off in order to dodge a fist aimed at his face.

"Get out," the red head said simply. Law backed away a few paces in case Kid decided to try and deck him again.

"What?"

"Get. Out. You're supposed to be a genius doctor, you should surely be able to understand a simple order. Besides, don't you get ordered around all the time, slut?" Law's heart dropped into his stomach. _Slut?_ Surely Kid didn't think what that man had said had been true...? Had he? "If you're so desperate to get laid, go find your fuck toy. I'm sure he hasn't wandered off too far from the pub." Evidently, he had believed what that bastard had said.

"Eustass, you don't honestly think tha-" Kid growled at him and took a menacing step forward, showing that he was in no mood to hear Law out. "Alright, fine. But if you leave tomorrow, and find me sleeping on your ship, at least be kind enough to kick me off instead of taking me further from my destination." Some part of him thought that if Kid knew where he was going, if he cooled down, maybe he would search him out and they could solve this.

"If I find you on my ship, I'll kill you," Kid said as he slammed the door in Law's face. Killer, having heard the argument from the next room (hotel walls were notoriously thin), stepped out to make sure things were alright.

"Law?" he asked shortly.

"Just… make sure he's not the first one on your ship, alright?" He knew Killer and Wire had heard everything, so there was no need to explain what he meant. Killer nodded in what seemed to be a sympathetic fashion, but Law couldn't tell with the mask.

"Why don't you go sleep on the Thousand Sunny? I mean, you're travelling with the Straw Hats, aren't you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you slept on their ship." Law shook his head. Being pirates, he didn't know when he would next see Kid, and he didn't want his last parting memory to be this. As creepy as it was, he wanted to go sleep in Kid's bed, to be surrounded by the red head again before they both set sail.

"If it's alright with you, Killer-ya, I'd rather sleep in a place I feel more comfortable." Killer nodded his consent and went back into the room, leaving Law standing in the open-air hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Another chapter up within a couple of hours! I think this one seems a bit rushed, but I was kind of nervous about it anyway. I promise the next one will be better!

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** own One Piece or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot.

Word Count: 1,178

Warnings: Non descriptive non-con. M/m. Awful sense of humor (sarcasm) and terrible nick names.

* * *

As he made his way toward the harbor, Law replayed everything that had happened that evening. Things had been going just fine before that asshole had gone and fucked everything up. Kid had even seemed to be in a _good_ mood for once. He sighed to himself, wondering if he really should follow Killer's advice and just go crash on the Thousand Sunny.

The way things were going, he should have known his life had other plans for him. His first indication something was wrong was the distinct feeling that he was not alone. _Well, that's cliché as hell. Dark night, scrawny guy all alone, and he feels like he's not alone. Damn, how much did I have to drink?_ His second clue was the scrapping of boots on cobblestones behind him. At that point, he was ready to use his katana and slice the bastard up, whether he used his devil fruit powers to do it or not; of course, that thought changed when the sounds were suddenly right behind him, and he felt something cold close around his neck.

His hands immediately went up to try and pry off whatever it was around his neck, but all of a sudden, he was feeling so weak, like all of his energy had been sapped. That only happened when he came in contact with Seastone, though. Which meant…

"It probably wasn't such a good idea for you to come back out all alone, precious." The gruff voice behind him was horribly familiar. "You're lucky your damned boy toy didn't break my nose, or you would have been paying for it now. As it is, you let him beat me up, and you left. That wasn't too bright, either."

Could his night get any worse? Kid was mad at him, he'd gotten felt up by the same bastard who had him in a Seastone collar, and there was no one around to help. _Just __**fucking**__ perfect._ His skin was crawling where the man was touching him, but one thing didn't add up. The man had looked so filthy before, like he hadn't had a bath in days, and only the gods knew how long it would have been since he had brushed his teeth, but the man didn't smell bad. When Law looked down at the hands on his upper arms, he could see the crisp ends of a clean uniform shirt.

"Now, now, Trafalgar," the voice purred, "be a good little boy and come with the nice Navy officer, okay?" _Navy? Shit, what the hell did I get myself into? Kid…_ The strong hands pulled insistently and practically heaved Law over to an alleyway. _Great, more clichés. Dark night, dark alley, what next? Is the Big Bad Wolf gonna jump out?_

It might not have been the Big Bad Wolf, but there was a second Marine waiting in the alley. As soon as the one holding Law entered the alley, the other one perked up.

"Wow, you were right. He is as pretty as a girl in person," Law bristled at this, "do you think he'll be as good as a girl?" He didn't need to be a genius, or have world experience to know what the guy meant. No way in hell was he going to let that happen without a fight. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be much of one, due to the Seastone collar. Tall Bastard, as Law was now going to call him, gripped his arms even tighter, and Law could feel the feral grin over his shoulder.

"Well, he's no virgin, but I'm sure he'll still be tighter than a woman." One of Tall Bastard's hands snuck down to squeeze his ass, to which Law delivered a hard stomp to the guy's toes. Tall Bastard shrieked (how's that for being a _girl_?) and threw Law into the brick wall, scraping the skin of his back through his shirt and tearing up his arms. "You _bitch_!"

Law heard more than felt when the guy's palm connected with his cheek, twisting his head to the side and tearing out a few pieces of hair on the bricks at the same time. The other Marine came up behind Tall Bastard and grabbed his arm, stopping him from hitting Law again.

"C'mon, man, don't ruin his face anymore that you already have." The guy leered at Law, reaching forward to pet his bruised cheek with gentle fingers. Law jerked his head away from the touch, glaring at both men while his head spun in nauseating circles. Stupid Seastone.

"Alright, alright, fine," Tall Bastard was saying, "Let's just use him now and get back to base. After all, if we do end up catching the Straw Hats tomorrow, this little thing won't be going anywhere. Who knows? Maybe we'll… _bump into_ each other again."

The last thing Law was consciously aware of was Tall Bastard ripping his shirt from his body, and nothing but cold.

﴾•﴿

Everything ached. He was so sore and tired and hungry and cold and he just couldn't stand it. He vaguely remembered reaching the harbor, where the Thousand Sunny and Kid's ship were both docked. He remembered wanting to make it back to the Sunny, where he hoped Chopper was so the younger doctor would be able to help get him back on his feet. Yet, as everything came back into focus, he was all too aware of the fact that he was not on the Sunny. No, in his pained and panicked state, he had somehow wound up on Kid's ship. _Go figure._

The sun was on the horizon toward the East, Law determined, which meant it was early morning, and he didn't have that much time before one, Kid and his crew were to start boarding the ship, and two, the attack on the Straw Hats was set to take place. Though the Navy was formidable, he had no doubt the Straw Hats had faced worse in their time together. He was positive they would be able to fend for themselves.

Which, of course, left him to the task of getting off of Kid's ship before the fiery red head made good on his threat to kill Law if he were to find him on his ship. As soon as he attempted to move, however, he decided to rethink that strategy. He was in far too much pain to do much of anything. He resigned himself to waiting for Killer.

About half an hour later, the blond bounded up the plank before his crewmates, just as he had promised Law he would. As he made his way toward the barracks, he came across an unconscious Trafalgar Law, shirtless and sprawled haphazardly on the deck. He approached the man slowly, as if Law would wake any second and try to kill him.

"Law?" He called shortly. Getting no response, he gently nudged the other man's arm, trying to wake him up. Nothing. Fearing for the captain's health, he quickly made his way back to the dock in search of his crew, and Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, everyone. I need to apologize for this chapter. It's really not as long as I wanted it to be, and it doesn't cover anywhere near what I wanted it to, but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the best and last one. There's not much more I want to do, but there WILL be a LEMON in it. Hence why this fiction is rated M in the first place. I really hope you've all enjoyed it up until now, and I hope you continue to enjoy it through to its finish.

SECONDLY, I'm looking for a beta reader. I need a second pair of eyes to help me catch errors and hopefully help me get my sentences to flow nicer. Everything sounds forced right now. So if anyone's interested, please let me know. I'd love to work with anyone willing to help me out.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own One Piece or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this fiction.

* * *

Kid was wandering around the pier aimlessly, waiting for Killer to shoo Law off of the ship. While he was still incredibly pissed at the other man, he would never actually kill the guy just for sleeping there. Besides, he figured he might have been a little quick jumping to conclusions. Though he'd never admit that to anyone.

He was lost in his thoughts by the time Killer came running down the dock, mask stretched along the curve of his frown. Kid's brows furrowed immediately, but he staved off any thoughts of impending doom and waited for his first mate to reach him.

"Captain, Trafalgar needs you. Now," he said, panting slightly. "And possibly a doctor," he added as an afterthought. Kid narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring at his subordinate. Law needed his help? After all that had happened? No way. He felt his anger rising up unbidden once again.

"That slut's a doctor, right? So why would he need one? Tell him to give up whatever plan he's concocting and to get off my ship." Killer glared at him.

"Slut? Plan? Kid, he was out cold when I found him on deck. You of all people should know that that man doesn't let his guard down unless he's with someone he can trust. Do you really think he doesn't need help?" Killer lessened his glare, trying to appeal to his captain. "If you still want to kick him off the ship now, then you'd better be prepared to leave port without a first mate."

Kid thought through everything Killer had just told him. He was right in saying the pirate doctor never let his guard down like that, but could he trust that this wasn't all part of some elaborate scheme? Killer tapped his foot in impatience, staring his captain down. Kid gave in. He sighed and nodded his head toward the ship. The previous tension in Killer's body visibly lessened as he turned around and sped back toward the ship.

The sight that greeted Kid on the deck nearly broke the redhead's heart. Law's clothes were torn beyond repair, and the usually alert man was unconscious, lying on his back where Killer had moved him. How could he have doubted his first mate? What had happened last night?

"Alright, go find a doctor. Quickly. The Straw Hats' ship is still here, so go find that Tanuki. Just do _something_," Kid's grief and guilt was spilling over into his voice. He just stood there and stared at the motionless, beat up form of his lover. How could he have let this happen? Had his mind really been so clouded that he couldn't see the other man's distress the night before?

Killer left his captain to his guilty thoughts, going off in search of the boisterous group of pirates. Kid knelt down next to the other captain, brushing bits of black hair out of Law's face. Even in unconsciousness, Law's features were twisted in pain. Kid felt anger stab at his heart, aimed toward whoever had done this to his beloved. _How dare they? _

﴾•﴿

Killer ran into the small port town, searching for the distinct characteristics of the Straw Hat crew. As he was running past the main square, he heard a strange commotion that really didn't belong in the sleepy town. Knowing the Gum-Gum fruit eater's crew had a penchant for finding trouble, he figured he had a good chance of finding them in the midst of the kerfuffle.

True to his intuition, he immediately saw the hulking frame of brown fur of the Tanuki-doctor, and the green head of hair belonging to the swordsman. At closer inspection, he could pick out the rest of the small pirate crew, all of them seemingly having defeated a rather large Marine unit. The blond cook was just threatening one of the Marines for information; Killer could tell because the other blond was screeching something about 'his ladies and the marimo', and kept glancing over to the green haired man, presumably checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. Luffy was standing next to the cook, nodding sagely at the things Sanji was saying and looking all the more idiotic.

Having enough of standing around, Killer approached the crew. Nico Robin was the first to notice his presence, and she smiled softly at him, always one to be polite. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the rest of the crew, and the Marines were nearly immediately forgotten by the Straw Hat Pirates.

Luffy cocked his head to one side for a moment, before a grin split across his face. "You're one of Kid's nakama, right?" The boy was always so bubbly; it irritated Killer. The blond nodded in confirmation before pushing through and addressing what he had come to ask.

"We need your help," he began, "Law was found injured and out cold on our ship this morning." Gasps were heard from the pirate crew. They had each grown close to the older captain in his time with them, some more so than others.

"Trafal-guy? But who would want to hurt him?" Luffy asked, ever the foolish, innocent boy. Chopper, who had grown closest to the other doctor, approached Killer, a serious look on his furry face.

"Your crew doesn't have a doctor, right?" At Killer's stoic nod, the little reindeer continued, "Then please take me to him. I might be able to help."

"Please," was all Killer could manage before he turned around and led the way back to the dock and his crews' ship.

﴾•﴿

Kid paced the deck of the Thousand Sunny impatiently. The Straw Hat's doctor had requested Law be taken to their ship, so he could perform the examination in the comfort of his own infirmary. Wire and Heat were sitting on the deck, eyeing their captain uneasily while Killer watched from his perch on the railing. The Straw Hat crew went about their business, some of them sending weary glances towards the Kid pirates, but they kept to themselves for the most part.

It had been nearly two hours since Chopper had shut the door to his infirmary, and Kid was nearly ready to bust it down when the tiny doctor finally emerged. He seemed rather shaken, eyes bright with unshed tears but glazed in thought. Kid was at his side in two strides, Killer on his feet and joining the two soon after.

"Well?" Kid prompted, growing irritated by the furry creature's silence. Chopper snapped his head up to the threatening voice, eyes wide and startled, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh, um, well, he's awake now," the reindeer began, "though he's suffered much trauma. He says he wishes to be alone." Kid huffed at this, though his brows drew together in confusion.

"Trauma? What the fuck happened?" Chopper looked uncomfortable. He focused his gaze on the wooden floor of the deck, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You see, Trafalgar has extensive anal tearing, multiple contusions, lacerations and discoloring around his wrists, leading me to conclude that-" Kid growled low in his throat, cutting off the young doctor.

"In a language I can understand?" Chopper swallowed, taking a step away from the angry redhead.

"He was raped," the reindeer whispered. Kid felt his heart drop into his stomach at the word 'rape'. How could this have happened? Law was a fucking _captain_, for fuck's sake. He had a devil fruit ability. They were in the New World. How could this possibly… Kid shook himself out of that train of thought.

"Let me see him," he demanded of the little doctor. Chopper's jaw dropped.

"Didn't you hear me?" The words were tumbling from his mouth before he could stop himself, heedless of the intimidating stature of the man before him. "Trafalgar wants to be alone! I can't let you in there!"

The redheaded captain clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly in a very un-Kid-like manner, betraying his desperation.

"Please," he begged, "this may all have been my fault. I _need _to see him. Please." Killer, Heat and Wire stared in shock as their captain literally begged. Chopper flushed in embarrassment, waving his hoofs back and forth in front of him, as if he could dispel the words the other was saying.

"He needs his rest! But, I mean, if it really is that important to you," he trailed off, looking back over his shoulder at the wooden door. "As long as you don't stress him out, I can let you see him for a little while."

"Thank you, Chopper-san," Killer said, expressing his captain's gratitude, as the redhead was already halfway to the door of the infirmary. Chopper nodded slowly as he began walking away, giving the other pirates some space. Kid turned to Killer just as he was about to open the door.

"No one gets in until I leave, understood?" The masked blond nodded, resting his back against the nearest wall and sliding down into a comfortable sitting position. Kid turned back around and twisted the handle of the door.

﴾•﴿

Law looked over as the door opened, expecting Chopper. Instead, he was greeted with fiery red locks of hair and a pained expression on the smooth, pale face. He sighed. Kid really was the last person he wanted to deal with at that moment. The younger captain just stood there, back pressed against the door, silently staring at him with the most piteous look in his eyes. Part of Law was still hurt about what had transpired between them the night before, when Eustass had cast him aside because of some petty misunderstanding. Moments passed in silence.

"You didn't have to stay you know," Law began, having enough of the heavy silence. "If you're looking for an apology from me for sleeping on your ship, you're not going to find it here." He knew that wasn't what Kid was thinking about, but it made him feel better knowing the other captain would feel guilty over that. His words had their intended effect; Kid lowered his head, his shaggy red hair falling in his eyes.

Kid walked forward until he was standing at the edge of the small cot. When he got no protests from the raven haired captain, he took a seat on the cot, making sure not to sit on Law's legs. One of his hands found its way to Law's lower thigh over the thin sheet, and he unconsciously began stroking the fabric with his long fingers. The silence resumed as Law stared blankly at the ceiling and Kid picked at a spot on his pants with his other hand, both lost in thought.

"You know, I didn't mean to kick you out last night," Kid began, "but I was so angry, and you left me alone with my thoughts. I was thinking such fucking awful things." Law didn't move his gaze, but his left hand traveled down to join Kid's, his fingers tangling with the paler ones. It wasn't often Kid got like this, and Trafalgar was enjoying the open honesty. "So, what happened?"

* * *

I'm going to say it one last time, cause I know my beginning notes can be boring and easily skipped.

I'm looking for a BETA READER. I would be most appreciative if anyone would be willing to help me out! ^.^


End file.
